Richie's Football journey!: CIF Football!
by rfarleydude97
Summary: Join Richie, as he and his friends on UC's football team go thorough many ups and downs in a season destined to be great, but will he earn the ultimate prize, the CIF title!. ( the story takes place after "the BW movie" and "the XY movie".)
1. Chapter 1: Fallbrook

After the last two weeks of conditioning and preparations for the first game, Richie and the football team was ready to take on their first opponent: Fallbrook.

Fallbrook was coming into this game, thinking they were the better team and the fact that UC was not known for being a powerhouse, gave them an advantage, but Richie wasn't going to let that happen, not on the first game he wasn't.

After the warm-ups, the coin-toss, the game started and as expected, Nicole was there to support her boyfriend in which Richie nodded back.

UC ended up getting the ball first at the 35 of their own, Richie was the QB, he told the team in the huddle what the play was, but as he was walking to the line, he felt extremely nervous but he knew that he can do it.

Richie hiked the ball and ended up striking his friend Hunter for a 20 yard gain which was marked at the 15, just near Fallbrook's territory, Richie then called for a running play which turned into a 6 yard gain, 2nd & 6.

Another run got the team into the territory, and they were close to scoring their first TD, but Richie then threw a bomb to Keegan, which he caught for a TD, the crowd was happy.

"Nice job on that drive Richie" said Coach James.  
"Thanks" replied Richie.

Richie then grabbed the playbook to look into more of the plays and he realized that he wanted to fool Fallbrook, he decided to mix some of the calls for the plays to set them up and used a second to catch then in their format.

UC was able to hold off Fallbrook from scoring from their 1st drive, it was Richie and the offense that scored once again on their second drive, as Richie handed off to Dominic for the 10 yard TD to make it 14-0 UC.

Fallbrook later responded by scoring on two consecutive drives in the 2nd Q while UC couldn't score as it was tied up at 14-14 heading into half.

"Fallbrook may be tough, but they won't win this one!" he thought to himself as he headed to the locker-room.

But the 3rd Q began, and Richie was actually close of breaking a record, if he passes for 150 more yards, he would break UC's single game passing record which was once his dad's record.

"I'll do this for you dad..." he teared as he looked up towards the sky, "You and mom deserve it".

Fallbrook would get the ball first in the 2nd half since UC received it first at the start of the game, but a strong forced fumble by Richies buddy Anthony, started UC and Fallbrooks 39.

Richie, amazingly threw a 39 yard bomb on the first play on the drive and it was caught by Dominic on a RB passing route and it looked to be a 10 yard gain but turned into a 39 for the TD.

So far Richie was doing great, but breaking a record was important to him then anything at the moment and making himself a case towards CIF.

Fallbrook scored on the next drive to make it 21-21 tied once again, Richie immediately called the entire defense unit to him and had this to say.

"You see this!? 21-21, that's a bunch of fishpaste!, YOU HEAR ME!?, Fallbrook is FUCKING garbage, we will not give them any damn hope, YOU FUCKING HEAR ME!? THEY SUCK!" Richie screamed as Fallbrook also heard what he said. "Let's go!" as he looked towards their sidelines.

the UC crowd heard what Richie said and they were also fired up, knowing that Richie was the motivating fire within the team.

UC got the ball back, Richie then finally decided to pull out one of his play-changing tricks as it was the time to do such a thing with 3 minutes left in the 3rd quarter, Richie called for a running play and the team lined up in a running format.

Richie noticed that their defense adjusting to it and to confuse them, he yelled out: "Provencher! Provencher!" as he pointed towards their LB, Nicole was blushing as she knew that this was her play.

Fallbrook was confused of whatever this was a running or a passing play, but Richie took the advantage of it by throwing an amazing pass to Fallbrook's 10 yard line.

And as expected, Richie threw another TD pass, but to Q on a RB route.

The score was UC 27-21 and Richie reminded the defense about what he said and the defense nodded after the kickoff return, they were all fired up.

All Richie needed was 56 more yards but he would have to wait and see if the defense heard him loud and clear, and indeed they did as they stuffed Fallbrook's RB on the first two plays.

Richie was excited, but not yet as it was 3rd down and it was critical if Fallbrook was to make it.

Fallbrook hiked it, and Ahmad let a WR burn him and the QB was looking at his receiver and threw it towards him.

"Noooooooo!" Richie thought to himself, however, Rundle ( Richie's other friend ) came in and took the ball away from him for the INT and returned it to the 58 yardline of UC.

Richie grew nervous, because now the score was 27-21 and breaking the record on this drive with 5 minutes left in the game would mean alot for him.

Richie signaled a passing play, called a "50 X Deep Post" but to Richie, the play was called"Provencher's Hero", and the ball was hiked and Richie was scrambling for a receiver and saw a Fallbrook defender ready to sack him, but Richie quickly evaded him and threw it up towards the end-zone in hopes that it would be caught.

Richie saw the ball flying as he can only see, "God please..." he said "I need something..." and amazingly, Hunter caught it and ran it for the TD.

Richie immediately took off his helmet and went completely nuts, he finally broke his own father's record and received an dog-piling by his teammates that were on the sideline.

"You did it Richie!" said the team, the coaches offered their congratulations as the game was at 2:00 minutes in the 4th Q.

Nicole with permission, ran down the stands and towards her boyfriend, "You did it sweetie! You did it!" as she hugged him, knowing that she"ll smell bad because of his sweat.

"I did it for you and my parents up in the heavens" said Richie as he looked towards the skys as he can only see their spirits congratulating him on his deserved record.

The game ended and after shaking hands with the teammates, Richie ran to the locker-room to undo his gear and back into his regular workout shirt and shorts and took Nicole, who was waiting for him to get out, to head back to Richie's house.

"So my handsome Richie, what do you think the season will turn out like?" she said as she kissed him.

"I don't know..." said Richie. "But i do know one thing: a championship is what i need and that's what I will get, the path to it begins now".


	2. Chapter 2: Hoover

Another full week has come and gone, another friday night game was about to begin as Richie and team traveled to his old grounds in National City to take on the Hoover Cardinals.

Hoover had a strong offense, but a weak defense that is subjected to tricks by the QB, and hearing this was just the sound of music to Richie's ears as he pulled tricks of his last week against Fallbrook and he's looking to do it once again against Hoover.

Nicole and Richie's Pikachu made the trip to go see their hero take on Hoover for the friday night battle, UC and Hoover were once rivals back in Richie's dads years of playing and coaching so Richie is all too familiar with Hoover and how they run.

Near the end of the pre-game warmups, some Hoover fans were heckling Richie and team of how they will lose to Hoover and how they are the masters of "sucking".

"Come talk to me after the game!" said Richie with confidence. "You guys will need to lookout for me!".

The game started and the part of Hoover's defense being a little weaker then Fallbrook's was showing, Richie called for a "Double-Bubble" which had his friend Jesston going on a RB route and Dominic running a sweep, Richie throws it to a un-covered Dominic and runs it in for the TD, to make it 7-0 UC.

"Did that really work?" said a exciting Richie to Dominic.  
"Executing the play is key bro!" said a pumped up Dominic.  
"That's right!" said Richie.

Hoover had a strong drive which ends in a FG kicked, after a strong redzone defense by UC, the crowd was cheering for the marvelous effort given by UC, but Richie knew that this wasn't over.

1Q ends with UC winning 7-3.

UC started the 2nd Q with the ball and Richie threw a long bomb to Hunter for a TD, to put them up 14-3, Richie then turned to the guys who heckling him and said.

"How do you like that guys!" he yelled out, they didn't reply.

Hoover got the ball, but fumbled at the 22, giving UC another chance to build on to the strong lead.

"LET'S GOOOOOO!" yelled out Richie as he gave congrats to his teammates that were involved in the play.

And just like that, the score was now 21-3, after Richie hands it off to Dominic for the TD.

"This is getting too easy!" he yelled, as he and the team headed to the locker room for halftime.

the 3rd Q started and Hoover scored within 6 plays for the TD to make it 21-10, of course Richie always has a plan in his sleeve to fool them and increase the lead.

However, Richie got intercepted on 2nd down, but the defender only went 5 yards, Richie was extremely frustrated by his mistake, luckily UC's defense held Hoover to only 10 yards of offense on that drive, in which putted UC at the 50 of their own.

And Richie got himself on track again, by throwing a 50 yard TD Strobbe who hauls it in over a defender that was close to intercepting it, to make it 27-10.

And the 4th Q begins, Hoover scores on that drive in 6 plays to make it 27-17, they weren't going to give up and their defense proved it by sacking Richie on 3rd down, and they scored to make it 27-24 UC, but that didn't stop Richie from yelling at the Hoover sideline at the players and coaches.

"I won't quit! I will fight till the very very end!" he said to them, while pointing at them at their sidelines, they both were shocked.

Nicole while hearing this had a flashback to where Richie saved her from being disqualified from a CIF Track race, where she broke her leg and Richie managed to help her finish the race to finish 3rd in that race, she was forever greatful for him but she also finally had feelings for him afterwards.

After the kickoff to UC, the offense started at the 55 yardline of Hoover, 55 yards away from taking the lead... for good, and there was a play that Coach James advised him not to use due to hoover knowing that play well, but Richie ignored the warning and called out the play to his team.

"Will it work?" said Detroit.  
"Trust me" replied Richie.

Richie and the team lined up to do the play, Coach James, who was against it earlier was reminded by Coach Jimmy that it was the same play that got them to win a CIF title back in 2005.

"Hope it works..." said Coach James. 

Richie hiked the ball and in a prayer like fashion, Richie threw the ball way up to the endzone and hopes someone will catch it in the endzone with 3:50 left on the clock, and Hunter has the tip of the ball but a defender jots it up to make sure he didn't catch it, but Strobbe noticed this and caught the ball for the touchdown, everyone at the UC sideline and crowd went absolutely nuts, including Nicole who was jumping up and down.

The score was now 37-24 UC, but Richie encourages the defense to finish strong and never stop!.

After the kickoff, Hoover started at their own 20 yardline, on the 1st play, they completed for a 10 yard gain to the 30, 2nd play they ran it for 15, Richie was not understanding why the defense didn't get the memo. The clock was now 1:00 minute left and after 2-3 plays, it was now 4th down, the critical moment. 

And with a miracle in development, Detroit jumped right in front of the Hoover QB and intercepted for a pick-six and UC's crowd was roaring with cheers and the sideline, the final score was 44-24 UC. Richie gave the hecklers at Hoover's crowd the middle finger for doubting him and walked off proud.

After the bus ride back to UC, Richie saw Nicole and Pikachu.

"That was an amazing game Richie! I didn't know a strong guy like you can pull it off!" she said while blushing.  
"Aw thanks Nicole!" said Richie while kissing her "I did it all for you baby, you earned it!".

Nicole and Richie were both hugging each other while Pikachu was amazed by it's owners true color.

"Well i have to go Richie... but remember... i love you." Nicole said.  
"I love you too Nicole!" said Richie.

Both Richie and Pikachu left the campus, but what Richie didn't know was that... this could be the last time he ever sees Nicole...


	3. Chapter 3: Morse

Richie was sitting in a chair in a hospital as he desperately waits to how Nicole was doing after a collision nearby the school that got her seriously injured.

" ... Nicole is in a life-threatening condition, you can see her now" says the doctor.

Richie was shocked, very shocked as he headed towards her room and towards her to see for himself, Nicole was there laying down in the bed with bandages all over her, mostly around the head and chest area.

"Richie... so glad to see you my love... *cough*" said Nicole.  
"Nicole... I'm so sorry... i should've gone with you back home instead of being with the guys... it's all of my fucking fault!" said Richie, as he punched his fist on his leg.

"Richie.. don't do that to yourself... it isn't your fault" said Nicole.

Then Nicole's hand reaches to Richie's heart, Richie is confused at first but finds himself calmed by it, then Nicole coughed out her final breath.

"Richie... i have to go... i... love... you" she said, as she took her final last breath and dies right in front of Richie's eyes.

Richie started to cry, he had lost his first love, he couldn't believe what just happened right in front of his eyes and he knew that it really got him in the heart, then Richie knew from there that he had to win this season not only for him... but for her.

Friday finally came around once again and their game against Morse was going to be huge, it was the team that Coach James left from a year ago, and how Richie was going to cope without seeing his girlfriend haunted him as he was eating with his friends 3 hours before the game at the team room.

"Are you ready for this game Richie!?" says an motivated Dominic, but Richie didn't respond as he was still emotionally crushed about Nicole's death.  
"I think Richie needs his time still..." says Hunter, as he pulled Dominic away.

It was really difficult for Richie to stay fully thinking of tonight's game because of the tragedy, he just sat there with an emotionally wrecked face as he wonders how he didn't save her...

*flash-forward to the game*

It's 7-0 UC early in the 2nd Q, as so far it has been a great game of Morse against UC, Richie so far has throwen to Hunter for a 10 yard TD for the games only touchdown so far.

Morse wasn't exactly well strong, but they haven been known to have great speed to out-quick opponents, but so far, that hasn't been a problem for Richie and the guys, as they held them to just 35 rushing yards so far and only 60 yards passing.

with 2 minutes left in the 2nd quarter, UC was looking for a quick score to end the 1st half on a good note, Richie passed the ball towards Strobbe for a 50 yard gain that setted them up at the 20 yardline of Morse.

"He's focused now coach..." whispered Q to Coach James.  
Coach James nodded back.

then with 1:30 left, Richie handed it off to Dominic for a 20 yard rushing TD to put away the 1st half as UC is leading 14-0.

Then in the locker room with all the players, and coaches looking towards Richie as he prepares to tell the team of his halftime speech, as he begins...

"My teammates, coaches, as some of you may have known... 3 days ago, i lost a very special person... a special person that i loved... a special person that i cared for... a special person that i really depended on every single day... and now shes gone... so as you can all tell from this... tonight is the night where my motivation fire for a CIF championship intensifies even more... not only do i want to win this for all of you, this school... but also Nicole... because she deserves it, she deserved of to date a champion... now what do you say that we go out there and start the CIF run? you with me guys!?".

The guys responded with the biggest roar of support that even the crowd at the stands could hear, they felt Richie's motivation and they wanted to prove that they were a team of destiny.

And right off the bat, UC comes out with a strong offense and defense throughout the 3rd Q as the score is now UC 28-10.

"Pika-Pi!" yelled out Pikachu, as it cheers for his masters.

In the 4th Q, Morse scored right off the bat to make it 28-17, they clearly didn't want to give up.. but Richie didn't want to give up either...

UC got the ball at Morse's 20 yardline and Richie throws a direct hit on Hunter for the score, which makes it UC 34-10.

Morse relied on their speedy offense that was said to throw off opponents, but UC was well prepared for it as they SQUASHED the entire offense within their 3 drives of attempting a comeback, and with that... UC wins 34-10.

After Richie shook his hand with the Morse players, an interviewer from PPR wanted to have a interview with him..

"So Richie! what do you think about your team being undefeated through the 1st 3 games?" said the interviewer

"Well.. I knew we have the potential to start off undefeated so far, but I'm not too excited just yet... we still have alot of games left to show people that you can't doubt UC and expect us not to reply to it, also... I just wanted to say to the Provencher family that is watching this right now."

Jennifer, her mom, & dad gasped as they were mentioned on TV by Richie... but what really got them crying was what he said.

"I just wanted to say that... I loved your daughter Nicole very much... losing somebody that was close to you is heart wrecking... she will be my motivating factor throughout the whole season! so will you guys!" Richie said, as he walked away to the locker room.

The Provencher family... just gasped and cried... they couldn't believe what they had heard...

As Richie drives home after switching to his street clothes, he still had this thinking that maybe... just maybe... there is a way to bring Nicole back... just one.


End file.
